


Frozen Memories

by BringMySunshineBackAgain (gracie_the_shadow_writer)



Series: BFF that stands for PatBob [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: All Human, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Photography, bff, can be read as either romantic or platonic, set in post musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/BringMySunshineBackAgain
Summary: A week after Bikini Bottom was saved from impending doom, SpongeBob takes the time to capture happy memories in the form of photographs.





	Frozen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this is my first fic in the fandom! I'm so excited for you all to read it.
> 
> I always thought it was cute that Ethan Slater would keep little polaroids of his friends and people that he met backstage, and I thought it was a very "SpongeBob" thing to do. So that was my inspiration for this story =D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Walking down the street, SpongeBob took in all the festivities happening around him. It's been almost a week since the threat of a volcanic eruption loomed over Bikini Bottom, and the fear causing the town to turn to chaos. After Sandy’s genius Erupter Interrupter stopped the volcano and saved the town, everyone just wanted to be around each other and celebrate. And, well, so far it's been the best. Week. Ever.

SpongeBob took his camera off from around his neck; it was a cute, little square thing, covered in dozens of stickers. It was a birthday gift that he’d gotten a few years ago from Sandy. _You're always talking about how everyday is the best day ever, so you can use this to always remember them_ , she said to him when she gave him the gift. Then Patrick gave him this colorful sticker book, and SpongeBob just _had_ to decorate his new camera with these stickers! He loved his friends so much.

He looked around at the decorations lining the buildings and street lamps of Bikini Bottom, and starting snapping some pictures. The film popped out, and he watched as they slowly developed into photographs that he’ll cherish forever. He stuck them into a photo album that he titled “Bikini Bottom Celebration”, and placed it back into his bag.

SpongeBob took a deep breath of fresh air, and looked up at the sky, lit up by the beautiful colors of the sunset. He instantly thought of Patrick, he loved sunsets.

Speaking of Patrick, he hasn't seen him all day. He’d been celebrating non-stop all week, maybe he finally decided to crash. SpongeBob took a few pictures of the sunset to show Patrick whenever he saw him next. He then realized that him and Patrick never got the chance to make up. Sure, they hugged and apologized to each other before the volcano was going to erupt, but they never got the chance to really talk about it.

“Hey, SpongeBob!” A voice called out.

SpongeBob didn't get much of a chance to react before he was scooped up into a tight hug, and spun around a few times.

He’d recognize that bear hug anywhere.

“Patrick!” SpongeBob said, his voice muffled from his face being pressed into Patrick’s chest.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, buddy,” Patrick said, finally loosening his hug. SpongeBob let out a breath at being released.

“Huh, well I’ve been doing the same for you! Where have you been all day?”

“Oh,” Patrick replied, suddenly looking bashful. “Well, I was just making something. For you.” He pulled something out of his back pocket, and held out a big, red card.

SpongeBob took it, and stared at it amazed. It was big and floppy, covered in confetti, and a little sticky from too much glue. When he opened it up, he saw written in big letters, “I’M SORRY SPONGEBOB.” He was so touched, he didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes starting to well up.

“Thank you so much, Patrick,” he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I- I just feel bad that I didn't make you anything.” Patrick waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm the one who left you when you needed me.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who wouldn't listen to your ideas. I'm such a bad friend…”

“No, you're not. You're a _great_ friend! You're my BFF, remember?”

“Of course I remember, I just-” SpongeBob cut himself off once a thought occurred to him. “Wait, I do have something to give you!” He reached into his bag, and pulled out the sunset pictures. “Here,” he said, holding them out for Patrick, giving him a toothy smile. “The sunset looked so beautiful tonight, and I thought you would like it, so...I took some pictures of it for you.”

“Wow, thanks, SpongeBob! This is the best gift ever,” he said.

“You think so?” SpongeBob asked, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I know so,” Patrick replied. “Hey, the sun hasn't completely set yet. Let's take some more pictures.

SpongeBob felt his heart leap, and he felt absolutely giddy at that suggestion.

“Okay! Let's take some together, BFF,” he said, elbowing Patrick in the side. He jumped up into Patrick’s arms, and wrapped his arms around his neck; his small frame snuggled into Patrick’s embrace.

For the last few minutes of sun, they took many pictures. SpongeBob took some of Patrick by himself, some of the two of them together, some of him sneaking a kiss on Patrick’s cheek, and some of Patrick sneaking a kiss on his. Later that night when he got home, and the festivities ended for the day, SpongeBob put those photos in a photo album he titled “Patrick (BFF).”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @notasimpleslater. If you have any prompts or suggestions, please send them to me on Tumblr, or here in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
